Millennium
by digiwriter1392
Summary: [02,Tamers,Frontier] All the Chosen must unite to fight a new evil. But wait! They don't seem to get along very well. And what's Ryo's problem? Read
1. Chapter 1

**Digi-writer: My first attempt did not go the way I planned. So I am trying again.**

_**Kisa: And why is that?**_

**DW: Because it is a good idea. Now do the disclaimer.**

**_Kisa: Digi-writer1392 does not own Digimon. But she owns me and the plot of this story._**

**DW: Good girl. Now on with the show!**

**Bold: **DW's comments

**_Bold/Italics:_** Kisa's comments

**Prologue**

He is coming.

More powerful than ever before.

All the Chosen must untie to stop him.

The order has been sent out for their gathering.

All of the advisors have been warned.

The Four Harmonious Ones.

The Three Great Angels.

Even Gennai.

Now I must wait.

I wish them luck in the upcoming battle.

They will need it.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to ShadowJ51 and TrialAndError1102812 for reviewing the prologue.**

**Digi-writer: Today is a very special day!**

_**Kisa: Easter?**_

**DW: No, it's my birthday. As of today I am 15 years old!**

_**Kisa: Okay…**_

**DW; And as a special gift to all of you readers, I am going to try to update both of my stories today.**

_**Kisa: Notice she said try.**_

**DW: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. Heck, I don't even own this laptop.**

_**Kisa: And who does?**_

**DW: My brother owns the laptop. I don't know who owns Digimon. **

_**Kisa: Okay then…**_

**DW: And on with the story!**

**Bold: **DW's comments

**_Bold/Italics:_** Kisa's comments

-(…)-Change of location or POV

_Italic/Underline:_ Ken's dream

_Italic: _E-mail

**Chapter 1**

-(Kari's POV)-

It's been six weeks since the battle with MaloMyotismon. Six weeks since Yukio Oikawa sacrificed his life to protect the Digital World.

We did not expect a new evil or new allies. Most of all we did not expect to learn that not all darkness is evil.

Sometimes it is good. And we were about to meet one of those exceptions.

-(Normal POV; Gennai's House)-

Gennai sighed and sat down. He had been talking with Azulongmon and Ophanimon. They had a plan, but everyone would need to work together for it to work.

He wondered vaguely how Ophanimon planned to get the chosen to the core of the digi-worlds.

But that was not his problem, he just had to get the digidestened to the Forest Terminal.

He sighed again as he began writing his e-mail for Izzy. And he also started the special one for Ken.

-(Izzy's POV)-

I was updating my Digi-world files when I realized that I had received an e-mail from Gennai. Intrigued, I opened it.

_Izzy,_

_The digital world needs the Digidestened's assistance. At 5:30 tonight please open a digi-port and come here. Bring anything you see necessary. Your digimon will be waiting for you._

_Best of luck,_

_Gennai_

It took me awhile to apprehend just what Gennai was asking. But once I realized it, I also realized that I would have to tell the others just what I had figured out.

-( Normal POV; Ken's apartment)-

Ken burst awake. He was paler than normal, drenched in a cold sweat, and panting heavily. One hand was clamped on the base of his neck.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember his dream.

_There had been digimon. One was definitely Stingmon, but the other two he didn't recognize. One looked vaguely like a dark grey dog. The other was large and black._

_Suddenly the largest digimon exploded._

_There was a boy, older than he was, and a piece of the exploded digimon was flying right at him._

_He pushed the other boy out of the way. The small black sphere hit him instead. His body had erupted in pain. Someone was shouting his name. _

_The pain receded and he collapsed. He heard Wormon's worried voice asking, "Do you think he'll be okay, Ryo?"_

"_I don't know Wormon, I really don't know."_

**To be Continued **

_**Kisa: That was short.**_

**DW: It's not done yet. **

**_Kisa: Then why did you just say 'To be continued'?_**

**DW: It was an April Fools joke silly!**

**_Kisa: And you wonder why people say you're crazy._**

**DW: I'll ignore that.**

_**Kisa: On with the story!**_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping. His D-terminal. He had an e-mail. No, two e-mails.One from Izzy and the other from Gennai. He read Izzy's first. It was short and simple.

_Meeting at my house at 2:30._

Gennai's was not as easy to figure out.

_Ken,_

_The digital world needs the Digidestened's help once more. You will hear that from Izzy. But I thought I should warn you ahead of time. You will not be the only ones there. Ryo will be coming as well. Along with some other children. You can meet them later. Good luck!_

_Gennai_

Ryo? That was the boy in his dream. But what did that have to do with anything?

"I might as well get going to this meeting."

-(Normal POV; Izzy's House)-

The meeting was already underway when Ken arrived. "Now that everyone's here we can begin. I received an e-mail from Gennai this morning." Izzy opened the e-mail and read it aloud. Once he finished the room was silent.

Ken broke the silence. "We won't be the only ones. Gennai told me that other children are going to be there"

Everyone stared at him. Then Izzy spoke, "Why did Gennai tell you?"

Ken looked at the ground. His voice was soft, "I-I don't know"

Tai broke the now uneasy silence. "Okay then. Everyone who wants to go is to go home and get some stuff. We don't know how long this is going to take. Be back by 4: 30."

**To be continued. **

**DW: This time it's for real. The next chapter will be about the Tamers and the Digidestened. I'll update soon. Don't forget to review everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to ShadowJ51, ****Pandemonium Theory****and TrialAndError1102812 for reviewing the prologue.**

**Digi-writer: Well, I('ve finally finished typing this chapter. I'll update soon and I don't own Digimon.**

_**Kisa: Hey, that's my job!**_

**DW: I'm in a hurry.**

_**Kisa: Enjoy everyone!**_

**Bold: **DW's comments

_**Bold/Italics:**_ Kisa's comments

-(…)-Change of location or POV

**Chapter 2**

-(Takato's POV)-

It's been six months since the D-Reaper attacked, and since any of us have seen our partners.

Life has returned to normal. Almost like before we met the digimon.

But I can't forget, any of it. The hardships, the sacrifices, and the promises.

I made a promise to Guilmon, a promise that I'm never going to break.

-(Normal POV; Izzy's House)-

By the time all the digidestened_** (coughDaviscough)**_ had returned to Izzy's house, it was 5:20.

"Now that Davis is here, let's review our game plan." Izzy said pausing from his typing and instantly taking charge of the meeting. "We go to the digiworld and wait for Gennai to arrive with our partners. Then I want to ask him what he meant in Ken's email."

"But what happens if Gennai doesn't show up?" Davis asked.

"We look for him of course."

"Where? The digiworld is huge and none of us have our partners."

"We'll start at his house and work from there."

"What house?"

"The one in the lake."

"What lake?"

"I'll know when I see it."

"But-"

"Davis leave Izzy alone before he goes insane. I know he wants to know about the other kids and it's making him like a ticking time bomb." Tai advised.

"Okay"

Izzy resumed typing and the other digidestened stated talking with each other and making sure they had everything they would need. Davis was quietly watching Izzy type. At least until…

Poke. "Izzy"

"Not now Davis"

Poke. "Izzy"

"Not now Davis"

Poke even harder. "Izzy!"

"What is it Davis?!"

"I just wanted to know if we were leaving now. Its 5:30"

"You right! Everyone gather round. It's time to go."

Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi **(Who's visiting from America)**, Joe, TK, Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Ken all join Izzy and Davis around the computer, holding up their digivices to the screen.

"Davis would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure thing Izzy, Digi-port Open!" And with that the group of 12 disappeared into the computer screen. And where they ended up was not any area they were familiar with.

-(Normal POV; Seraphimon's Castle)-

Deep inside the castle a meeting was being held. Ophanimon passed along the plan to Seraphimon and Cherubimon.

Once she finished, Cherubimon spoke, his voice calm and collected. "So what is the purpose of this meeting? You could have told Seraphimon and myself this information separately."

Ophanimon smiled sadly. "We must decide if we want to involve those children in this battle."

Cherubimon's ears drooped. Of course he didn't want to involve them. They had been put through enough hardships as it was.

It was Seraphimon who came up with a solution. "We should let the children weather of not they should continue. They know the risks."

Ophanimon stood. "Then it's decided. I will go and ask them now." She then turned and walked swiftly out the door.

Seraphimon turned his head towards a corner of the room, the one encased in shadows. There stood a figure, tall and lean, not much else could be made out. "You should go and tell the others to prepare themselves. The children will be arriving soon."

The figure spoke, its voice smooth and rich, "Understood." And then it disappeared.

-(Normal POV; Shinjuku School)-

Takato stared wishfully out the window.

Everyone in the room knew what he was looking at, the park where the digimon had once been.

Even six months later he could not stop thinking about the creatures that he had befriended.

He couldn't help but wish that he could see Guilmon again.

He sighed again and sank lower in his chair. Where was a DigiGnome when he needed it?

"Takato Matsuki will you please pay attention?!"

-(Normal POV; Azulongmon's Castle)-

Azulongmon watched as Takato walked past Guilmon's old shed. The Tamer kept wishing to see his partner again.

And that made things easier for Azulongmon to open a portal to the digiworld.

With a small smile he asked a DigiGnome to go and grant Takato's wish. The DigiGnome giggled and flew away, to the human world.

It hovers over the shed for a moment, then giggles again and flies away.

The smile grew slightly, crinkling his eyes. The Tamers were going to be very surprised when they found the portal and what lay beyond it.

-(Takato's POV; Outside Guilmon's shed)-

There it was again, a small giggle. And I'm positive I didn't imagine it.

Wait a second; it's coming from Guilmon's shed. I should check it out.

I don't believe it. It's a portal to the digiworld.

I can see Guilmon again. I can keep my promise.

I felt myself grinning, and it grew even wider as another thought came to me. I couldn't wait to tell the others.

**To be continued**

**I'll update soon. Study Hall is almost over. Don't forget to review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to TrialandError123456, ShadowJ51, and Pandemonium Theory for reviewing Chapter 2.**

**DW: I apologize for the lack of updates, but I was preparing for my finals.**

**Ken: And you still have one left.**

**DW: Earth Science will be fine. Did you see what I got on the last three review tests?**

**Ken: Just because you got two 90's and an 87 doesn't mean you can slack off.**

_**Kisa: Lighten up Kenny!**_

**Ken: How can I when you're here?**

_**Kisa: That's mean!**_

**Ken: No what you do to me is mean.**

_**Kisa: It was an accident!!**_

**Ken: Sure it was.**

**Izzy: Enough fighting you two, now Kisa I believe you have something to say.**

_**Kisa: Crazy-lady does not own Digimon. She only owns me, the Crest of Balance, and that crazy mind of hers.**_

**DW: Hey!!**

**Izzy: Don't forget to review everyone.**

**Ken: And enjoy this chapter.**

**Bold **My Comments

_**Bold/Italic**_ Kisa's comments

**Bold/Underline** Other Digimon character comments

- (…)-Change of location or POV

_Italic: _E-mail/ cell phone messages from Ophanimon

**Chapter 3**

- (Kouichi's POV) -

Today's the one-year anniversary. That's how long we've been friends, how long I've known Kouji.

And it's how long it's been since any of us have heard from the Digital World.

But none of us have given up. We're positive that we will go back there some day. And I don't think we'll ever give up hope.

- (Normal POV; Shinjuku Park) -

"Takato, we can't be sure if it will lead us to the Digital World."

"But Henry, it looked just like the last one!"

"We still can't be sure Takato!"

"Come on Henry! Don't you miss Terriermon?"

"Of course I do!"

Shinjuku Park was empty save for a group of ten children, the Digimon Tamers. Upon discovering a portal to the Digital World, Takato Matsuki wasted no time in calling his fellow Tamers. Henry Wong, Suzie Wong, Rika Nonaka, Ryo Akiyama, Jeri Kato, Kazu Shioda, Kenta Kitogwa, and even Ai and Mako Mondaka **(I don't know their last name so I made one up)** responded immediately.

All of the Tamers were more than ready to go to the Digital World, except one. Henry seemed unsure if it was really a portal or just a trap.

Finally Rika got fed up with their arguing and declared, "Just tell your father." Henry winced at that. He had been on rocky terms with his father since the Digimon had left. "If he thinks we shouldn't go then we won't. That way someone knows where we are."

Henry sighed, "I guess that will work."

Takato grinned and punched the sky. "Alright troops, here's the plan! We all go home, get some supplies, and tell our parents what's going on. Then we meet beck up here."

- (Shibuya Park) -

The Legendary Warriors had decided to meet up after school, on the one year anniversary of their adventures, mainly in hopes of being called to the other world the loved so much.

Their hopes were not in vain, for as they exchanged stories on the many battles they had fought, a message from the Digiworld came to them.

Takuya's cell phone rang first, Followed by Kouji's, Zoë's, JP's, Tommy's and finally Kouichi's.

They looked at each other, and then at their cell phones. They answered, only to hear static and a garbled message. Only two words could be made out. "Help" and "Warriors".

On the screens of their cell phones came a simple question

_Would you like to continue?_

The six children looked at each other, before hastily answering 'Yes'.

_Thank you. A Trailmon will be waiting at the same time and the same place as before. We await your arrival._

_Ophanimon_

The six legendary warriors looked at each other, smiling. Takuya turned to Kouichi smiling, "Well buddy, this time we have to make sure you get on the elevator. No flying down the stairs for you!"

Kouji whacked Takuya in the head. "Ouch, geeze I was only kidding. Where's your sense of humor?"

Kouji smirked. "Back in the Digital World."

Takuya smiled, "Well then, let's go and get it back."

- (Guilmon's shed) –

Nine of the Tamers were standing outside of Guilmon's shed, waiting for Henry to return with his father's verdict.

Then the said dark-haired Tamer came running up, a large smile on his face. "He said to try it!"

Takato's face broke out into an almost identical grin. Then he reached inside the shed and pulled out . . . a flag. Not just any flag, but an almost exact replica of the flag they had used the first trip to the digital world. The only difference was that it had all of the Tamers and their partners.

Rika looked at the flag as her jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me."

Takato grin grew, "Yup!"

Rika voice was low and deadly, "Gogglehead, get in the hole and through the portal before I kill you."

Takato paled, "yes Rika" and then scrambled down the hole towards the open portal, followed by the other Tamers.

The Tamers entered the portal and ended up walking along in a sea of data, when their surroundings seemed to flicker and they were floating.

"Hendwry **(Yes I know I spelled it wrong, but when Suzie says Henry's name that's what it sounds like) **whad's happening?" shrieked Suzie.

Henry sighed, "Just calm down Suzie, gravity is just a little fried."

Suzie looked bewildered. "Whad's gravidy?"

Ryo looked over at her and gave a small smile. "Gravity is what makes you go down."

Suzie looked confused for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. "Okay den," She then points in a random direction, "dat's way's down."

Six pairs of eyes widened, "Uh oh."

Then all that could be heard was a loud chorus of screams as the Tamers fell.

**To be continued**

**DW: Short I know, but everyone will meet up in the next chapter!**

_**Kisa: And it's going to be hilarious!**_

**DW: I'll update soon and don't forget to review!**

_**Kisa: Or else I'll stick you in the Dark Ocean.**_

**Izzy: You can do that?**

_**Kisa: Do you want to find out?**_

**Ken: Izzy drop it!**

**DW: Well I'm going swimming, see you later everyone!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to TrialAndError123456, ShadowJ51, Pandemonium Theory, and Grumblemon235 for reviewing Chapter 3!!**

**Also, kudos to Aniasin for reviewing the Prologue!!**

**DW: I PASSED!!!**

**Kouji: Huh?**

**DW: I passed all of my exams!! 82, 86, 97, 92, and 77!!!**

**Joe: Well done Digi-writer.**

**DW: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but my aunt came to visit, and we went to Alexandria Bay for a couple days, then I had a camping trip and to top it all of I have been preparing for Deathly Hallows to come out. **

_**Kisa: And how were you preparing?**_

**DW: By rereading the first six books!**

**Henry: Digi-writer1392 does not own Digimon or Harry Potter.**

_**Kisa: But she does own me.**_

_**Megan: And me!**_

**DW: Megan, what are you doing here??**

_**Megan: I was bored.**_

**Kouji: Get one with the story crazies!**

_**DW, Kisa, Megan: WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY??**_

**Joe: Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**Bold **My Comments

_**Bold/Italic**_ Kisa's and Megan's comments

**Bold/Underline** Other Digimon character comments

Underline Thoughts

- (…)-Change of location or POV

_Italic: _E-mail/ cell phone messages from Ophanimon

**Chapter 4**

- (Unknown Location) –

On a lone platform, a television screen came to life, depositing a group of human children on the ground.

The children then began to untangle themselves, some of them complaining loudly that 'Davis was on top of Ken' and 'Matt was being squashed by Tai.' And there was also a loud screech from Davis for 'T.A. to get off of Kari.'

Once they managed to get out of the pile of limbs, the DigiDestined took in their surroundings.

They were in what looked like a train terminal. Two things made this station different from normal, for one thing the train tracks were made of one steel bar instead of two and the entire area looked as if no one had been there for years. There were large trees surrounding the area to the point that the children could not see beyond them. None of the DigiDestined, original or new, recognized it.

Mimi was the first to speak, her brown eyes looking around warily, "where are we?" She had not expected an answer, but she got one anyway.

"You, young lady, are at Forest Terminal."

- (Elevator, Shibuya Station) –

They six legendary warriors had returned to their homes to grab supplies. All of the children stood in front of the elevator waiting for . . . none other than Takuya Kanbara.

Zoë was getting impatient. "Where is he? We only have five minutes to get down there before the Trailmon leaves."

Kouichi looked at Zoë and smiled, "Takuya will make it. He did last year."

Kouji smirked, "let's just hope today is not a repeat of last year."

JP looked at Kouji. "You mean Kouichi falling down the stairs?"

Kouji's smirk grew, "No, I mean Takuya hitting his head trying to get in the elevator."

It was then that Takuya showed up. "Sorry I'm late. I didn't have any money."

Kouji rolled his eyes, "whatever, just get in the elevator so we can go." He then unceremoniously threw Takuya into the elevator.

The others followed suit, Kouji making sure his brother was inside before the door closed, and then they plunged downwards toward the Digital Terminal.

- (Forest Terminal) -

The voice was clipped and nasally, and its owner was a digimon that looked like a white teddy bear, with a grey muzzle and a pink belt around its waist. Its companion was a yellow digimon, taller than the other, with a rabbit-like appearance and a pair of red pants. The white digimon held a large green book in its hands, while the yellow seemed to be asleep.

Tai took a step forward blocking Kari from the digimon. "And just who are you two?"

The white digimon blinked, and then broke out in a wide grin, "yes, I did forget to introduce myself. I am Bokomon, keeper of the book, and the only digimon to record the adventures of the Legendary Warriors after their return."**(Had to put that in, he did promise the kids that he would record what they did for the digital world.)**

He then looked at the other digimon, and upon seeing he was asleep, twitched. Bokomon then took a firm hold on the other's waistband, snapped it and yelled, "WAKE UP!"

That was effective at waking the other digimon up, it looked around, confused. "Bokomon? Where are we?"

Bokomon snapped the digimon's waistband again. "We're at Forest Terminal, you nincompoop. Now introduce yourself."

"You know who I am Bokomon."

"Yes, yes, but these humans don't. So introduce yourself."

"Humans? What humans? Are the warriors back?"

"No, these are different humans, now introduce yourself."

"Okay, I am Neemon, Keeper of my pants"

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot." The DigiDestined stared at the two, and then laughed.

Between fits of giggles, Tai asked, "Why . . . are . . . you . . . two . . . here?"

Bokomon straightened, "We are to escort you and the Tamers to Seraphimon's castle."

That got all of the children to stop laughing "Tamers?"

Bokomon smiled. "You are the DigiDestined, correct?"

Davis answered, "yeah, but who are the Tamers?"

"The Tamers are humans like you."

"Yeah but-" Whatever it was that he was going to say was interrupted by a loud yell of "Davish!"

Davis turned to see who was calling him. "Veemon!" All of their Digimon partners were running towards them.

But it was not just their partners, there were other digimon too. A Terriermon, a Lopmon, a small white digimon with large ears, a red dinosaur-like digimon, a yellow fox-like digimon, a pink floating digimon, a black humanoid digimon, a Guardromon, and a purple dragon-like digimon.

The red digimon came forward smelling Kari and muttered, "You look like Takatomon, but you don't smell like Takatomon." _**(Kari looking like Takato?)**_** (Red eyes, brown hair.) **_**(Oh, okay)**_

Tai growled and pulled Kari away from the digimon. "Leave my sister alone."

The Terriermon started laughing. While the black digimon smirked and said, "You are officially an idiot, pineapple head. How can you confuse your Tamer with a girl?"

The red digimon blinked, and then returned his gaze to Kari. "I'm Guilmon, do you have any bread?"

The white digimon heard him and came over. "Bread! Yummy yummy yummy bread!" It sang while spinning.

Guilmon joined the white digimon and the DigiDestined couldn't help but to stare at the two digimon. "Are those two always like this?" Joe inquired.

The fox digimon smiled softly, "unfortunately they are."

Suddenly Guilmon stopped and looked straight up. "Takatomon's coming."

The DigiDestined and their digimon looked at Guilmon. "How do you-" The rest of their question was cut of by several screams.

The children and digimon all looked up to see several bodies falling from the sky.

- (Digital Terminal, Shibuya Station) –

The elevator opened its doors, reveling a circler platform. It was empty save for a single train, Angler the Trailmon.

"Lichen **(I don't know if I spelled that right, I guessed)** I'd so good to see you again."

Zoë smiled, "Angler, are you here to take us to Forest Terminal?"

"Yes I am. Now hop on, Ophanimon is waiting!"

The children climbed on the train and headed back to the world they loved so much.

We're heading back!

- (Forest Terminal) – [/DigiDestined standpoint/

There were craters from the impact. Ten human children, ranging from five to twelve, were all unconscious on the ground. How did they get there? Well, they fell from the sky.

The youngest of the children were siblings, twins probably, looking about 5 or 6 years old. They both had brown hair, the girl's a little longer than her brother's. The girl wore a red dress and her hair was tied into twin ponytails by pink ribbons. The boy wore simple blue overalls

Slightly older than the two was a girl around seven, her purple-brown hair was held in to high ponytails. She wore a pink Chinese-style shirt, dark pink shorts, and yellow sneakers.

There was another girl, about ten or twelve. She wore a short green dress with yellow sleeves, as well as light green shoes. She had brown hair that hung shoulder-length and had a small ponytail on the side, keeping her hair out of her face.

The final girl had red hair in a spiky ponytail. She was around ten or twelve, just like the other girl. She wore a white tee-shirt with light blue sleeves and a dark blue heart in the center. She also wore jeans with several belts, red sneakers and red wristbands too.

There was a boy that looked similar to Joe. Her had blue hair, glasses and wore brown pants, an orange tee-shirt, and a short-sleeved tan jacket.

Next to him was a boy with spiky brown hair that was held away from his face by a dark grey visor. He wore a black tee-shirt with a yellow symbol on it, the symbol looking very similar to Joe's crest of Reliability. He also wore khaki pants, brown wristbands, and dark grey sneakers.

There was a boy that seemed to be curled protectively around the girl in pink. He had blue-black hair that fell into his closed eyes, and his face had oriental features. He wore an orange vest over a black tee-shirt, brown pants, grey and yellow sneakers, and white wristbands.

Ken seemed to be concentrating on another boy; he looked like he was the oldest of the group, around thirteen years old. His dark brown hair was spiked up and he wore an orange turtleneck sweater, khaki pants, and grey sneakers.

Everyone else's attention was on the last boy. He wore a blue shirt, grey pants, green and white sneakers, and yellow wristbands. He had messy brown hair that was held out of his face by a pair of . . . yellow and blue goggles.

The Terriermon and Lopmon immediately went to the Chinese boy and the girl in pink. The yellow fox went to the 'punk girl' and the bouncy white digimon went to the girl in green.

The black digimon went to the siblings and the purple went to the one boy that Ken was currently staring at.

The Guardromon went to the boy with the visor and the pink digimon floated to the Joe look-alike. Guilmon went to the boy with the goggles.

All of the digimon looked over the humans, making sure they were aright and then tried to wake them.

The goggle-wearing boy woke up first. Groggily he looked at the digimon that was inches from his face. "What the. . . " The boy blinked, trying to clear his head. "Guilmon?" He then latched himself onto the digimon. "Guilmon I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Takatomon."

Then the boy (Takatomon?) looked over Guilmon's shoulder and looked straight at the DigiDestined. "Holy. . ."

**To be continued**

**DW: Did I ever mention that Adventure and 02 are a TV show in the Tamer's dimension? **

_**Kisa: And why is that important?**_

**Henry: It will explain all of our reactions.**

**Kouji: Why are we still here? You already finished your exams.**

**DW: Because I like having you all around. You all make great muses.**

_**Kisa: Translation: she thinks you're cute.**_

**Ken: Great now two insane girls have a thing for me.**

**Kouji: And I have three.**

**Izzy: Megan isn't that bad. **

**Kouji and Takuya: Yes she is.**

_**Megan: No I'm not. I'm no as crazy as my-**_

_**Everyone: Megan!**_

_**Megan: What did I say?**_

**DW: Don't spoil the ending!**

_**Megan: Fine. Don't forget to review everyone.**_

_**Kisa: See you all later!!**_


End file.
